heroes_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Sicyon
Sicyon 'is the largest Zora city, and the second largest city overall in Hyrule, it is the Hold of the Lanayru region. Due to its strategic location spanning most of the Zora River surrounded by mountains, Sicyon is known as one of the most secure places in Hyrule, and has never been invaded. Two giant walls protect the inner and the outer parts of the city. History Creation One of the oldest settlements in Hyrule, Sicyon was founded by the Zora in -200, 600 years before being incorporated into the Hyrule Kingdom by king Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule in 502. Shortly after it's founding in the banks of the Zora River, it quickly became a centre to the Zora, rapidly growing and absorbing nearby settlements. By year 0, most of the Zora population had already consolidated into Sicyon. Built near a region full of crystals, Sicyon became the main exporter of Quartz and Lumilurium, a strange crystal that grows in caverns deep beneath the surface of the valley. This brought in enormous riches to the region Internal Conflicts Around year 500, the region was ruled by King Deinomache, who sought war with the recently re-established Hyrule Kingdom to the South. The conflict was settled in 502 after a short battle in which Link overthrew the King with the assistance of the Sheikah, placing the popular leader Nikodemos in his place. For the following decades, political upheaval was common, and many kings and queens were placed and removed from power. This divided the population into multiple clans, each with their own ideologies. The conflict ended around year 570, when a group of clans joined together and placed King Leon, from the Jabun Clan into power. Unification and Cultural Renaissance Leon, through sheer charisma and military power, won the support of many other clans, and proceeded to exile those who opposed his rule, such as the Manhandla Clan. Though each clan maintained its unique status, the Zora people were once again unified under a single ruler, and a cultural golden age followed. Under his rule, the Zora mostly secluded themselves from the rest of Hyrule, focusing on philosophy and arts. The city's major contact with the outside world was done through the trade of minerals, which still flourished It's during this time that many famous Zora buildings were erected, such as the Royal Opera House (later renamed Mipha Opera House) and both walls that now protect the city. Notable Locations '''Inner Sicyon ' Known as richer part of Sicyon, the Inner section of the city is famous for its cultural buildings and upper class architecture. Living in this area can be quite expensive, and its upper class residents are often elitists. Zora Palace The Zora Palace is the home to the Zora royal family, who rule over the Lanayru Region it is located at the bottom of the Zora Falls, and every source of water passes through it before cascading down to the city. Mipha Opera House A state of the art Opera House originally named Royal Opera House, later renamed after Princess Mipha. It is home to the most beautiful stage plays in Hyrule, such as the Tale of Two Lovers. Lyretail State Located to the side of the city, Lyretail state is home to the rich and influential Lyretail family. It became notorious for being stage to a controversial trial involving Dawn, the Hero of Hyrule, who supposedly stole a set of precious stone from the mansion. New Water Temple The New Water Temple was built to replace the Water Temple destroyed during the First Dragmire Conflict. The construction began shortly after the end of the Second Dragmire Conflict, which awakened the new Water Sage, Ruto. 'Outer Sicyon ' Between the Inner Wall and the Outer Wall, the much simpler architecture of Outer Sicyon allows for more affordable housing. Even so, the residents still hold a higher lifestyle than in other cities, such as Adlersburgh making it a desirable destination for travelers moving from their homes. '''Port Town Located outside the Outer Wall are the town's port. A mostly utilitarian district, the Port Town beacme home to many sailors and travellers who could not afford to move into the city. Category:Cities